kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue Signage
Rogue (Eve) Signage(Real Name:Wyvern Eve) '''aka Kamen Rider Next Fusion is the Main Protagonist for the Third And Final Season of Kamen Rider Fusion and a Major Character of Kamen Rider X-Seed. He is a 17 year old hacker. He is later revealed as the Son Of Tide Eve and Lia Finner(Who later Changed Her Last Name To Signage and Her Son's First Name to Rogue). History Born '''Wyvern Eve, He always dreamt of being a hero. Rogue thought he would've never been perfect, judging on how he was chose last he thought he'd never become a hero, until Next arrived. It was also revealed that his Future Self went back into the past and destroyed his own Father. Upon The Alpha Virus's defeat he became the new ruler of Planet Viral-Morph. Why Lia Changed His Name From Wyvern To Rogue. Lia changed Wyvern's Name to Rogue after falling into depression. During the events of the final battle Lia alongside Penny both had their kids. Penny named her son Cage while Lia named her son Wyvern. During KR Fusion's First Season she was depressed. But later got over it in KR Fusion Season 2. During the End Of Season 2, after looking at a Photo of Fusion Origin with it's Workers. Lia starts to break into tears after remembering her past with Tide. After Going into Tears She decided to change both her last and maiden name to Signage. As that happened she also renamed Wyvern to Rogue Signage. Other Events Kamen Rider:Superior Hero Taisen Rogue returns in Superior Hero Taisen with the Next Fusion Driver X instead of his usually Next Fusion Driver. Kamen Rider X-Seed Rogue later returns as Kamen Rider Fusion-V(Victory) with a much more modified version of the Next Fusion Driver-X and a brand new Fusion Crystal known as the Victory Beta Fusion Crystal after his Beta Fusion Crystal was destroyed in Superior Hero Taisen. Personalities Rogue is a kind and good gentlemen. Powers And Abilities Merging:'''Rogue has the power to combine with an Robots. Forms '''Next Fusion Form Fusion Up! Next! Grand Super Power! -Transformation Announcement *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 8.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.8 sec. This form serves as Next Fusion's Defualt Form. Accessed through the Blue Beta Fusion Crystal, Next Fusion merges with Next to form Next Fusion Mode. In this form there a Cyan Crystal in the centre of his chest. Super Ceta Form Next Ultra Fusion! Next! Next! Next Ceta Fusion!-Transformation announcement *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.23 t. *'Kicking power': 234 t. *'Maximum jump height': 332 m. *'Maximum running speed': 204 m. per 8.0 sec. This form serves as Next Fusion's Super Form. Accessed though the Silver Chi Fusion Crystal, Next Fusion Merges with Neo Ceta to form Next Ultra Form. Next Superior Form Next Superior Fusion!!! Next! Next! Next Fusion!!! -Transformation announcement *'Height': 202 cm. *'Weight': 94 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.23 t. *'Kicking power': 326 t. *'Maximum jump height': 432 m. *'Maximum running speed': 304 m. per 9.0 sec. This form serves as Next Fusion's Final Form. Accessed through the Golden Chi Fusion Crystal, Next Fusion Merges with Chi to form Next Superior Form. Other Forms 'Emigration:'His Dismantler Form. In this form Rogue is nothing but a Raging Dismantler(Some of the Time). This form was born after the Dark Fusion Crystal inside his body took over his powers. Eventually he gets control over this form but will still lose control overtime. 'Fusion-V Form:'This form serves as Fusion-V's Default Form. Accessed through inserting the Victory Beta Fusion Crystal. 'Synchro Fusion Form:'Fusion-V's New Upgraded and Ultimate Form. Accessed through inserting the Synchro Capsule into the Fusion-Victory Adaptor and then inserting it into the X-Seed Driver then pushing the lever forward. Equipments Next Fusion Driver/Next Fusion Driver X-Transformation Device. X-Seed Driver-Secondary Transformation Device. Fusion-Victory Adaptor-Adaptor Like Device inserted into the X-Seed Driver. Fusion Crystal-Transformation Trinkets. X-Seed Capsules-Secondary Transformation Trinkets. Fusion Bots-Combiners. Weapons Next Fusion Slasher-Main Weapon. Vehicles Next Fusion Cycle-Rider Machine.